A Date at the Movies
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Adam goes on his first date with Dandy at the movies. But things turn for the worst when they end up dealing with a lying ticket person, a tornado in Mission Creek, and dumpster diving? This might be the wackiest date ever! Will the two lovebirds be able to survive through it all? (My second Adam/OC one-shot story)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**I'm back with another Adam/OC story! Yay! :D So this is kind of the sequel to "Love as Simple as Chocolates" because it's where Adam and Dandy go on their first date and they go to the movies. So hope you like it! **

**Here is "A Date at the Movies" enjoy!**

Lab Rats: A Date at the Movies

Bree was sitting on the couch in the living room, texting on her phone as usual, when her brother, Adam, came strolling in. What was unusual was he was wearing a fancy-looking black suit and his hair was combed back.

"Uh…why do you look like you're about to go and meet the Queen of England for tea and biscuits?" Bree asked. She put her phone down and examined her brother's attire.

Adam smiled, fixing his tie. "Dandy and I are going on a date!"

"Who?" Bree had never heard of someone named Dandy.

"Dandelion Winter. The new girl at our school. She prefers to be called by the nickname, Dandy." Adam explained.

"Oh…I get it. But why are you so fancy-looking? Where are you going exactly on your date?" Bree asked.

"The movies." Adam responded, opening the fridge and pulling out multiple cups of pudding.

"Right…the movies..." Bree walked over to Adam and played with his tie. "But this…is not for going to the movies."

"Then what is?"

"Oh I don't know…" Bree drew out. "A t-shirt? Jeans? Shoes? That aren't black and shiny?"

"Oh, okay." Adam replied. "So no tie?"

Bree sighed. "No any of this!" She exclaimed.

"Bree, you're an expert in fashion. Why don't you help me get ready for my date?" Adam asked his sister.

Bree smiled. "I'll do much more than that." She took ahold of Adam's arm and super speeded out of the kitchen. Three seconds later, Bree came super speeding back. Adam was now wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and shoes that weren't black or shiny.

"Adam! I said no tie!" Bree yelled at her brother after seeing he sneaked the tie in with his casual outfit. She ripped the tie off.

"I'm keeping this." She said.

Adam shrugged, having gotten over not including a tie into his date outfit.

"When is your date?" Bree asked.

"Um…" Adam paused, trying to remember. "I think two hours from now."

"You don't know?!" Bree then realized this was Adam she was talking to, not her genius brother, Chase.

"She sent me a text. My phone's in my back pocket." Adam explained.

Bree checked Adam's back pocket, only to find the phone wasn't in there. "I don't see it!"

"Oh…" Adam drew out. "I think it might be in the other pants…"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Thank you. That could have been useful information earlier!" She super speeded off and came back with Adam's phone.

"Here you go." She said, handing Adam his phone. Adam went through his texts and found the one from Dandy.

"Oh, the date is actually one hour from now. I think." Adam told his sister.

"Give me that!" Bree snatched the phone away from Adam and looked at the text. "Well, you're right. Which is something I don't get to say that often." She gave Adam's phone back.

"Do you think I'm all ready for my date?" Adam asked. "I really want it to go well."

Bree smiled. "Well yeah! Now that you're out of that fancy suit and into normal clothes."

Adam grinned. "Alright! I am ready! Time to go into stealth mode." Adam moved his hand over his face.

"Adam, this is a date. With a girl. And it's your first one. Please don't ruin it." Bree stated.

Adam nodded. "Okay. Going back into normal Adam mode." He proceeded to move his hand over his face again.

"So what's the scoop?" Bree asked. Adam gave her a confused look.

"Bree, we're going to the movies, not getting ice cream!" He tapped the side of his head. "Think, Bree!"

Bree narrowed her eyes. "No…" She said. "I mean what's going to happen at the movies?"

"Oh, well Dandy said in her text that I'd meet her at the movie theater and then we'd go in and watch a movie." Adam summed up.

"Then act cool, okay? Don't be goofy and…you. And also, don't Leo things up." Bree advised.

Adam nodded. "Gotcha!"

"Wait…" Bree stopped. "You're going to be meeting her at the movies?"

"Yeah, I just said that." Adam responded. "Weren't you listening?"

Bree pushed Adam toward the front door. "Then you better go now! Go! Go! You cannot and I mean cannot be late on your first date!"

"Wait, Bree I-" Bree closed the front door just as Adam turned around and was about to tell Bree something.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Who is it?" Bree asked.

"Bree, it's Adam." Adam answered from the door. "Wait…unless I'm not Adam. Are we doing a play or something? Because I'm totally confused on what's going on right now."

"GO TO YOUR DATE!" Bree yelled at the door.

"Uh okay…I'm going. By the way Bree, you're kind of scaring me right now." Adam replied.

Bree smirked. "It's what I do!" She stated proudly. "Now are you going to your date or what?!"

"Yes, Bree. I'm going. Geesh!" Adam then left the front door.

Bree smiled. Hopefully, her improvements will help on Adam's date.

Unless they don't…then Adam's going to be in some serious trouble.

**-Lab Rats-**

At the movie theater…

Adam met up with Dandy outside of the movie theater. He was glad Bree convinced him to NOT wear that fancy suit and just go casual because Dandy was wearing casual too. Besides, it was just a date where they watch a movie at a theater. They weren't going to the top restaurant in Mission Creek and having a romantic dinner right?

"Hi Adam. I'm glad you came." Dandy said, once she spotted Adam walking up to her.

"Whoa! What's with the long line?" Adam asked, looking at all the people waiting outside and trying to get inside the movie theater.

Dandy shrugged. "Really busy day today. I don't know why though. There must be a popular movie playing right now and everyone in Mission Creek wants to see it." She replied.

Adam nodded.

After about a half an hour of waiting, Adam and Dandy were finally able to get inside the movie theater.

"Oh! That's why they're so busy today!" Dandy exclaimed.

"Why?" Adam asked.

Dandy pointed to a sign that said "Frozen" on it. She grinned.

"I've been wanting to see this movie for weeks! No wonder! I've heard it's a really popular movie right now!"

Adam grinned. "Well then, why don't we buy two tickets and watch it?" He suggested.

Dandy nodded. "Yes! Oh, I hope they aren't out of them yet!"

Adam and Dandy walked to the ticket booth for the movie. Adam promised that he'd be the one to pay for the two tickets. Dandy thanked him, very appreciated by the gesture.

"Two tickets to Frozen please." Adam told the ticket booth person. He took out his wallet and placed the money on the counter.

The person gave an apologetic look. It was obviously fake, however. "Oh, I am so sorry, but we are all out of tickets for the movie."

Dandy frowned. "That's a shame. I really wanted to watch this movie. Ah well, come on Adam. Let's go find another movie."

Adam put his hand up. "Hold on a second." He glared at the ticket person. "So…" Adam looked at the person's name tag. "Carl, you say you don't have any tickets?"

"That is correct." Carl answered.

"Uh-huh." Adam said, not really buying it. "Then why isn't there a closed sign if you're all out of tickets?"

Carl shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…because…I was just about to put the sign up when you two suddenly came walking over."

"Right…" Adam gave a cheesy grin. "Anyways, we would like two tickets to Frozen please."

"Adam…" Dandy tried butting in. "I don't think-"

"Hush, Dandy, I'm in a conversation here." Adam interrupted.

Dandy huffed and crossed her arms. She continued to silently watch the scene before her.

Carl narrowed his eyes. He didn't look amused at all. "I thought I told you there are no tickets! We are all out of them!"

Adam raised his eyebrow. "I don't believe it. See, you're shifting uncomfortably. That's a sign you are lying. Also, I can see your forehead is sweaty. And there are obviously sweat stains on your uniform. You keep moving your eyes left and right. That's lying. And to finish off, you're becoming increasingly annoyed and irritated. So boom! That's triple lying! You, sir, are a liar!"

Carl suddenly broke. "Fine then! I lied! But do you know how hard it is having the job of a ticket person?! Your pay is low! You are stuck in this dim-lighted box! Oh and not to mention that I have a wife and two kids I need to feed and take care of! We live in an apartment the size of a garbage dump! My life is horrible I tell ya! HORRIBLE! Sometimes, I wish someone would just put me out of my misery! So here! TAKE THE STINKING TICKETS! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES AGAIN!" He held out two tickets.

Adam took the tickets. He then acted like nothing happened. "Are you ready to watch the movie?" He asked, turning around to look at Dandy. Her mouth was open wide and she looked like she was speechless.

"Uh…um…uh…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Adam then led Dandy into the seating area for the Frozen movie.

**-Lab Rats-**

Adam and Dandy both decided to skip the popcorn, so they just ended up sitting down right away. They found two seats next to each other in the middle row and proceeded to sit down.

The promos before the movie began to play. Adam laughed at the cartoon hot dog dancing on the screen. Dandy smiled. It was pretty funny.

When the hot dog promo ended and the preview for a new action movie came on, Dandy turned to talk to Adam.

"So, how did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" Adam asked, his attention on a building suddenly exploding on the screen.

"Know that the ticket person was lying."

"His name was Carl." Adam replied. "And I go on a lot of missions so I know when people are lying or not."

"Wait, what?" Dandy raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean by missions?" She asked confused.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" The people in the movie theater hissed.

"Oh! Shhhhhhh yourselves!" Dandy retorted back.

Adam then realized he almost exposed his secret and now Dandy was getting suspicious.

_Great going, Adam! You're in deep water now and on the first date!_

"Uh….look!" Adam pointed to the screen. "The movie's starting!"

Dandy saw the promos were finished and the movie was beginning. She frowned and crossed her arms. She slouched down in her seat, attention now focused on the movie. But she wasn't done yet with interrogating Adam about the "mission" thing.

**-Lab Rats-**

Two hours later, the movie finally ended. Everyone in the movie theater was crying (with the exception of Dandy).

"Come on, Adam." Dandy grabbed Adam's arm and dragged him out of the movie theater.

"That was so sad." Adam remarked. "I did not see that coming!"

"Yes, yes. Great movie. Now tell me about the whole mission thing!" Dandy demanded.

Adam hesitated. "Uh…um…look!"

Dandy sighed. "Adam, stop stalling! It's not going to work on me again!"

"No, I really mean look!"

"What is it now, Adam?!" Dandy exclaimed. "I don't have time for this!"

Adam didn't respond. Instead, he turned Dandy around and pointed off into the distance.

Dandy's eyes went wide. There was a tornado in the distance. And it was heading straight for Mission Creek.

"The weather people didn't report this!" Dandy yelled.

"We have to find shelter. Now!" Adam stated, turning serious.

"What?" Dandy felt Adam taking hold of her arm and dragging her through the crowds of people walking along the sidewalk.

"I don't understand! There hasn't been a tornado in Mission Creek for years!" Dandy replied.

"I know. I didn't expect this either." Adam said.

Dandy frowned. "You act as if you've done this before."

Adam stopped abruptly causing Dandy to almost crash into him. He turned around and stared hard at her.

"Because I have."

Dandy raised her eyebrow. "You…" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she and Adam were now running again.

"Aha! We'll hide in there!" Adam exclaimed.

"Hide in what?!" Dandy yelled. The noise from the cars on the streets and the howling wind didn't help with Dandy's ability to hear Adam.

Adam led Dandy into a dark alleyway. Dandy winced. It smelled like stinky garbage and…is that murder?!

"Really? This is your brilliant hiding spot? A dark alleyway?" Dandy thought it was a joke.

Adam laughed. "Of course not! We're hiding in the dumpster!" He pointed to the giant garbage-filled dumpster sitting in the alleyway.

Dandy crossed her arms. "No. No way am I going into that thing!" She refused.

"But Dandy, we can just take the garbage out and hide in an empty dumpster!" Adam mentally cheered at himself for the amazing idea.

Dandy didn't think it was that amazing of an idea though.

"That could take weeks!" Dandy protested. "And considering we're running and hiding from a tornado, we don't have that kind of time!"

"I don't care." Adam's expression turned intense. "My job is to save people and I not only want to save myself, but also you…because I like you."

Dandy stared at Adam. "You…you do?"

"Well duh! Now come on!" Adam climbed up into the dumpster. Dandy sighed, finally agreeing, and joining Adam into the dumpster.

"Ew! It smells nasty in here!" Dandy cringed as she crawled through the disgusting trash. "AHH! I see an arm!"

Adam suddenly popped out from under the trash. "That would be mine." He chuckled.

Dandy sighed in relief. She then hit Adam in the arm. "You nearly scared me to death!"

Adam gave Dandy a goofy grin. "Sorry."

"I did not think going on a date with you would involve a tornado and dumpster diving." Dandy commented. She had a disgusted look on her face as she felt her hand touch a moldy banana peel.

"Well, that just makes this date all the more special!" Adam remarked enthusiastically.

"More or less." Dandy couldn't help, but have a small smile form on her face.

"So…want to do something?" Adam asked.

"Uh…we're in a dumpster. What do you think we can do?"

"I don't know. Twenty questions?" Adam suggested.

Dandy nodded. "Okay! I'm game. Then we can get to know each other a little better."

"What's your favorite food?"

Dandy thought for a minute. "I really like chocolate. Of course, you already know that. I'd say…pizza!"

Adam gasped. "Mine too!"

"Really? Okay, my turn. Favorite…TV show?"

Adam scrunched up his face in deep thought. "Uh…I like cartoons, but there's also this really awesome cooking show that I watch."

Dandy's face brightened up. "Teaching the Disabled to Cook with Ricardo Brass?" She gasped. "I love that show! Did you see last episode Ricardo helped a blind person cook a steak to perfection?"

"Yeah!" Adam beamed. "I don't care if there was a fish hook stuck in that steak! That person totally should've gotten five stars on their dish!"

Both teenagers laughed.

"You know Adam," Dandy began. "We have a lot more in common than we thought."

Adam nodded in agreement. "Yeah…I really like you Dandy and I'm sorry this date has been a total bust."

Dandy smiled. "I like you too, Adam and it's not your fault! How would we have known there was a tornado coming to Mission Creek?"

"Hey, speaking of which, doesn't it seem eerily quiet to you right now?" Adam asked.

Dandy cocked her head. "Yeah…it kind of does. That's weird."

"I'm going to check it out." Adam stated, determination evident in his voice.

Dandy grabbed Adam's arm. "No! What if it's a trick? You'll go out there and get blown away by that tornado!"

Adam freed himself from Dandy's grip. "It's what I do. I put myself in the face of danger to save the ones I love."

Dandy watched as Adam pushed the cover off of the garbage dumpster. He then climbed out.

"Dandy! You can come out!" He yelled at her.

Dandy climbed out. She looked surprised. The sky was blue. The sun was shining. People were walking down the street. Everything was…normal. There wasn't a tornado in the first place. There was no tornado at all.

"I…I don't believe it." She said in a state of shock.

"My bad. False alarm, I guess." Adam rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Dandy turned to look at Adam. A smirk crossed her lips. "So these are the missions you go on."

"Huh?" Adam looked confused.

"I said so these are the missions you go on." Dandy repeated.

"Oh," Adam paused. "Yeah, I guess so. Even if it was a false alarm, I still protected you. That's what I do. I protect people. And sometimes, in some cases, I have to save them."

Dandy smiled. "Thank you, Adam Davenport. You know, you are mysterious sometimes. And now I know. You're a secret superhero."

Adam grinned. "Sure."

Dandy then kissed Adam. Adam did not expect that!

"I like that. I like you. This date was great, Adam. It really was. I think…I think I found my one."

Adam raised his eyebrow. "Your one?"

"You." Dandy said. "You're my boyfriend now."

Adam grinned. "Yes!" He put his arm in the air. "I have a girlfriend! Finally!"

Dandy stifled a laugh. Adam noticed and immediately stopped.

"Uh…that's cool. Awesome." He tried keeping his cool.

Dandy sighed. "Well, I have to go now. I smell awful and probably need to take a shower…so bye."

She gave Adam a quick hug before walking away.

"Bye." Adam said, watching Dandy leave.

**-Lab Rats-**

Bree was reading a magazine in the living room and Chase and Leo were playing some zombie video game when Adam came walking into the house.

"Hey Adam." Bree greeted, setting the magazine down and walking over to her brother. "How'd the date go?"

"Great."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Nope."

"Why? Did something bad happen?"

"Nope."

Bree frowned. "Then why won't you tell me anything?!" She yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Chase and Leo both shushed their sister. Bree glared at them before turning back to Adam.

"So…you're not going to tell me how it went, are you?" She asked.

"Nope! I'm just here for my pudding!" Adam walked over to the kitchen and took the pudding out of the fridge.

"Ah…nothing better than fresh pudding, am I right?"

Bree looked at her brother weirdly.

"Die, evil zombie, DIE!" Chase yelled at the TV.

"Chase! No! NO!" Leo hit the buttons on his video game controller furiously, but it was too late. The sound of an explosion boomed on the TV and Leo went down on his knees in agony.

"WHY?! WHY!"

Chase had a smug grin on his face. "HA! I just killed your character! I win!"

Chase then looked back at the TV to see his character getting attacked and eaten by a swarm of zombies.

"What?! NO! NO!" Chase got down on his knees next to Leo.

"WHY!"

"I seriously need a sister."

_The End._

**And scene! How was that? My second Adam/OC story! :D I am quite proud of myself for the accomplishment. What did you readers think? Reviews are appreciated! :D**

**See ya next time, fanfiction readers! **


End file.
